harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Katie Bell
Blonde? The only Source for Katie being blonde I can find are the video games. Is it ever mentioned in the books? Not in my audiobooks.--Rodolphus 14:58, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Her appearance is never alluded to in the books. Personally, as her looks change in the movie, I think her physical traits should be left blank. Would this be correct in this Wiki's canon policy? 00:58, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Relationships She has relationships to: Leanne, Harry Potter and I think too to Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall as seen in the Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film).--Station7 18:14, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Where did you guys get the information that Katie Bell Married Oliver Wood? :That was a piece of fanon a vandal slipped into the article. I removed it. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 22:09, June 30, 2011 (UTC) It slipped in again, I just removed it as well. Can we get this page locked? I fear we might confuse new readers who think she is married to Oliver Wood. --Mysticstorm234 (talk) 10:38, June 20, 2015 (UTC) captain How come Katie wasn't quidditch captian in Half Blood Prince? I always figured it be the oldest ones who would get the job. :She had been in the team for the same amount of time as Harry, and I guess McGonagall just thought that Harry would be a better captain. I imagine she probably filled in as captain for the final game though, when Harry was in detention, although that is just speculation. Christophee (talk) 11:09, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Katie during The Deathly Hallows Part 2 In Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 Katie was seen in the Great Hall Wearing Hogwarts School Uniform I thought she was a 7 Year when Harry was in His 6th Year doing the Half Blood Prince? (Jenzzyuk 16:08, August 29, 2011 (UTC)) she was in her 7th year. wether this was an error on the filmmakers or if she was just hiding with Harry in DH, i dunno. others have said she might be retaking a year, because she missed most of her final year in st. Mungos. any way you slice it, she shouldn't have been there. Cho Chang was in that scene in DHP2, as well, and she was in Katie's grade, so I do think that it was just a blatant mistake on the filmmakers' part. 01:46, March 29, 2013 (UTC) :Isn't she also in Harry's first potions class in the HBP film? Romilda Vane is there too, even though she should be a couple of years below. Plus Cormac McLaggen appears in the train in DH1, even though he should have finished school by then. I don't think the film makers really cared that much about which years everyone should have been in. Christophee (talk) 19:26, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Main quote? I feel like the quote at the top of the page should be changed. During the sixth film Harry says about her, "I know Katie. Off the Quidditch pitch, she wouldn't hurt a fly" (or something along those lines). I think that would be a better encapsulation of her character throughout the series rather than her forgetfulness of her cursing--similar to how Snape's main quote on his page is Harry's assessment of him as "the bravest man I ever knew." Meanwhile, her quote about the cursing could be moved down to the appropriate part of her bio (her seventh year at Hogwarts, after her recovery and return from St. Mungo's). - Rew (August 7, 2012) Blonde, Part II In Philosopher's Stone, only two Gryffindor girls ever shoot at the Slytherin nets: Angelina and Alicia. On Pottermore, a scene shows a black-haired girl shooting, a person (I think a girl) hovering beneath Terence Higgs, and a blonde girl flying beneath Harry. Snape being on fire complicates things slightly, but given how Higgs and Harry are neck-to-neck at the Snitch (at least until you collect it) in this moment, it makes me think this is when they're racing for the Snitch, when Angelina is shooting. Therefore, either Katie or Alicia is blonde. The video games portray Katie as being blonde, and the films have her at a brown-with-blonde-streaks hair colour. Books don't provide a colour for her. Since the films and video games both show Alicia as being black-haired, is this proof enough to have Katie billed as the blonde girl with the ponytail flying in Gryffindor robes? --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 21:32, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Infobox imge Mind changing the infobox pic? The current one is so ugly when Katie's hair is messy and her uniform is so dirty. AB Ng Talk Katiebellinfobox.jpg|Current image Katie bell1-kl.jpg|Image 2 Katiebell.jpg|Image 3 150px-Dibujokat.jpg| Image 4 :Image 4 is by no means the most recent, being from Chamber of Secrets, and in any case her face is angled away from the camera. Image 2 looks oddly blurry or dusty, and appears to be from one of the first two or three images. All in all, I feel it should be between Image 1 and Image 3; I agree that she looks tidier in image 3 and although her being in Potions isn't canon, the pic is of Katie, but the class. Image 1, however, is more brightly lit, focuses entirely on her and faces straight forward. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 12:25, July 1, 2014 (UTC)